Blurbs and Imagines inspired by Teen Wolf
by amandaholmes
Summary: The title says it all. These are random blurbs, imagines, one-shots that I've been writing about the characters of teen wolf going through different situations.
1. If I lost you - Isaac Imagine

The ending sort of sucks but I didn't really know how to end it. I need to get back into writing so I decided to do this. So if you have request just send them and/or tell me if you even like this one would be great too. :)

The whole day seemed to go as slow as possible and it didn't help that (Y/N) had the whole afternoon to go until she could finally go home and relax. She was having the worst day ever and to make matters worse she was just told that her boyfriend Isaac was just severally hurt in a fight just moments ago. The twins decided to gang up on him in the locker room and before he could defend himself they already got the worse of him and left him bleeding in the showers. Luckily Scott was able to make it down there before anyone could see him slowly healing, and was able to take him back home, but that left (Y/N) stuck in school during the lunch period practically crying on the bathroom floor worried.

She tried texting any one from the pack to find out if he was definitely okay but she wasn't getting an answer, and stiles jeep was already gone so she assumed he was the one who took Isaac home. (Y/N) was final drying her tears when she heard someone open the door. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't say anything hoping whoever it was would just do what they had to do and leave. Her heart began to race as she watched the person walk closer to her stale and jumped when someone started to rattle the door trying to open it.

(Y/N) slowly turned to grab one of the biggest books out of her book bag and waited until the door suddenly was thrown open and the book was grabbed from her hands before she could move.

"Really? A chemistry book?" Derek asked with his eyebrow raised.

"You just ripped the door open! Could you have at least knocked?!" (Y/N) yelled. Derek rolled his eyes before grabbing her book bag and putting the book away. He quickly zipped it up and started to carry it out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled trying to chase after him.

"Do you want to see him or not?" He spins around to face her with an angered expression his face.

"Y-yes." She whispered as he grabbed her by the back of her arm and led her outside. He threw her book bag in the trunk and opened the door for her. She immediately got into the car and soon they were speeding off towards Scott's house.

As soon as they arrived (Y/N) hoped out of the car and ran into the house and upstairs where Isaac was laying on the bed while Melissa was finishing bandaging him up.

"(Y/N)?" Isaac whispered while he raised his eyebrow. "How…" He stopped asking when he saw Derek standing in the door way. She heard Melissa whispering Thank God as she watching him finally healing, and slowly got out of the way for (Y/N) to crawl onto the bed. Isaac's arms immediately engulfed her as he held her close to his body while a few tears fell from his face. He looked up to Derek and whispered Thank you to him before kissing the top of her head softly.

"Shh baby I'm okay." He whispered when he heard her sniffling into his chest. The rest of the pack exited the room to give the couple a little more privacy which led to (Y/N) under the clovers and slowly feeling herself falling asleep. Isaac started to draw circles on her back softly as she felt herself falling into sleep.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her hair softly.

"I love you too." She whispered. "Please just be more careful. If I lost you… "

"Hey look at me." Isaac said putting two fingers under her chin and making her look up at him. "I'm fine. You know it's only taking this long because they're alpha's. Babe you knew when we started dating that this was possible."

"I know. It's just…" She trailed off unsure of how to explain how she was feeling.

"Just what?"

"I just get really scared sometimes." She admitted.

He smiled and started to run his fingers gently through her hair. "Well you are dating a werewolf. It's sort of expected." He said laughing.

She pushed him and rolled her eyes which made him laugh harder. He kissed the top of her head when she nuzzled back into his chest. "I promise to be more careful, but you should have heard what they were saying about you."

"Like?"

He felt her grip her tighter as he shook his head no. "I'm not repeating it. Let's just say it was bad okay?"

She nodded her head slowly, and kissed his chest softly as he started to whisper how much he loved her. Soon she was soon fast asleep in his arms leaving Isaac with a huge smile on his face. He knew he was completely lucky to have her, and no matter what was going to protect her. Especially if that meant going against something was stronger than him.


	2. You're perfect to me — Derek Hale (smut)

Hello again, I guess you guys liked the isaac story so I decided to write a Derek one. This is the first time i've posted smut so if you could let me know what you think, and if you like it. Hope you enjoy. :)

(Y/N) stood in front of the mirror lightly wiping the blood away from her face. The sink in her bathroom was still running and watched her blood slowly go down the drain. A part of her saw the beauty in it but she mostly just wanted to curl up and cry. It was her second week in Beacon Hill and she wasn't the most popular girl in school. She was bullied in the girl's locker room every day during P.E. and today it just so happened to go too far. None of her friends knew about it, and considering she was bullied at her old school she learned fairly quickly how to hide the pain.

She flinched when the cold wash cloth wiped away the rest of the blood and revealing a few more bruises on her face. She couldn't understand why those girls wouldn't leave her alone or persisted to 'remind' her that she was no good for him. She couldn't understand why that 'reminding' her involved them taking turns hitting her until the coach walked in to make sure everything was okay. Of course no one said a thing, and he didn't go into shower to check. If he did he would have found (Y/N) coughing up blood, and trying her best to catch her breath.

All the girls there hated her relationship with him, and everyone knew who he was even though he didn't go to the school, but it was hard to miss Derek Hale. He was absolutely gorgeous and for some reason fell in love with her. Out of all the girls he could have been with he chose her. She was pretty average looking and she definitely wasn't skinny. She had 'love handles', and weighed about 170 which was actually more than some of her guy friends but from what she was told she carried it well even though she honestly had no idea what that meant. She wasn't athletic but she was in all the art classes at school so she was involved with something. To her she was the complete opposite of what Derek would be with but she guessed there was some truth to old saying about Opposites attract.

She was about to leave her bathroom when she finally heard the front door slam shut. Her heart began to race when she heard more than one set of footsteps rushing towards her room. She wasn't a werewolf but she had a pretty good feeling on who it was. (Y/N) sat down on her bed waiting for them to enter and jumped when her bedroom door flew open which made it slam against the wall. She couldn't bring herself to look up but her boyfriend was soon on his knees in front of her inspecting her injuries.

"Who did this?" He whispered but when she looked up he saw his eyes glowing red, and he was obviously struggling to not shift in front of her.

"Girls at school." She whispered looking back down again.

"I heard your heart rate speed up but it was during P.E. so I just assumed it was because he made you run." He said quickly which made her smile a little. It amazed her that he managed to memorize her schedule which was pretty full considering how many after school activities she was involved in.

"I know." She whispered. "I'm not mad at you. Besides it's over now."

Derek stood up quickly and was starting to pace trying to calm himself down.

"I believe what my dear Nephew is upset about is that they shouldn't have done it in the first place." Peter said while leaning against her door frame, "But something tells me this isn't the first time is it?"

This made Derek stop in his tracks, and made Scott and Isaac (who she just noticed was in the room too) look up at her shocked.

"No" She whispered. "It's been going on for awhile now. They've never hit me until now. My old school it was like this, but honestly I'm used to it." She said trying to make it sounds as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Used to it?" Derek yelled. "Are you kidding me (Y/N)? This isn't something you should be used to, and this is sure as hell not something you keep from me."

The boys were soon stepping closer to Derek who was slowly losing control. They knew he wouldn't lay a hand on (Y/N) but they knew her room was a different story.

"I know. I just didn't want you to worry." She said threw her tears.

"Worry? I'm facing the Alpha pack right now, and dealing with the lost of a few of my own pack, and you expect me not to worry about you? (Y/N) you're human, and I can't lose you. I'm sure as hell not about to let some stupid teenage girls take you away from me. For the rest of the week you're staying with me until your injuries heal. Scott, make sure Allison and Lydia are with her at all times at school" Scott nodded his head at Derek's command and began to text both of the girls to let them know what was going on. "Pack a bag. We leave in a few minutes." With that he turned around and left.

(Y/N) sat there unsure of what just happened but Peter rubbing her back sympathetically bringing her back to reality. "Normally I would not recommend a relationship like you and Derek's. It never really ends well but you two are different, but honestly he does mean well. I actually like you, unlike some people, so I'd like to keep you around." He admitted, "But lets' keep that to ourselves shall we?"

She nodded her head and slowly got up to pack her bag for a whole week. She wasn't sure if she would need more than that but it was enough for now. After a few minutes she was ready to go and soon in Peter's car, but Derek was nowhere to be found.

"He'll meet us there I'm sure" Isaac said giving her a small smile before they were driving off towards the loft. Once they arrived Derek was sparing with Cora but this time he was going full force. (Y/N) was sure it was to let off some steam but she didn't want Cora to get hurt. When they walked in Cora was still trying to get up and before Derek could run after her again (Y/N) called his name.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to show he was back to his normal self. "Everyone leave." He demanded. Isaac looked at him weird, "I live here." He said unsure of what to do until Scott took his arm and dragged him outside. Once the door was closed she was soon his arms. It was unexpected but she wasn't about to start complaining. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and soon the flood gates opened. She started to cry into his shoulder.

Derek rubbed her back and whispered how everything was going to be okay. She felt him moving until soon she was laying on his bed with him laying beside her.

"Promise me you'll never keep secrets from me again." He whispered. (Y/N) nodded her head slowly and smiled at him.

"But what am I supposed to do? They keep coming after me because of you. They say I'm not good enough."

Derek growled softly before kissing her lips. "You are more than good enough for me, and ignore what they say and walk away. If it continues I'll think of something else okay?"

(Y/N) nodded her head slowly and kissed him softly. It started off as something slow and sensual and quickly began to escalate into something more heated and passionate.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered before kissing his lips again. His hands began to slowly drag down her body until he was able to grab the hem of her shirt. His hands met together towards the front and pulled until the fabric was ripped down the middle.

His strong hands dragged up her stomach and started to play with the edge of her sports bra until his fingers pushed their way underneath. He pulled the ripped shirt and bra off of her and smiled at what he saw. "You are so beautiful, and I really wish you would believe me when I say that." He whispered before dipping his head down and started to kiss and nibble down her neck.

She whimpered his name as she felt him go lower until he was gently sucking and nibbling on her breast. Her hips bucked but were forced back down by Derek's free hand. He continued down her stomach until he was right at the edge of her gym shorts. "You're so adorable in these you know that?" He said laughing softly against her skin. He hooked his fingers underneath the band of the shorts and dragged her shorts and underwear down at an agonizing slow pace until they were thrown over his shoulder.

"I hope you know for the rest of the week it'll be like this. Me showering you with affection, and possibly you never wearing clothes while you are here." (Y/N) laughed at her boyfriend who was now kissing up both of her thighs not once breaking eye contract with her. She shook slightly when he got closer to her core but she jumped when his tongue barely touched her clit.

He quickly pushed her hips down and shook his head. "Stay still sweetheart or I will walk away and leave you like this." She nodded her head wanting him to continue. He bent back down and slid his tongue past her clit and inside of her making her scream his name. She gripped his hair and tried her best to not move but it was beginning to become more and more difficult by the second. He moved his tongue faster moving it just right, and once he felt her walls squeeze it just slightly he pulled away, making her growl.

Derek couldn't help but to laugh at how frustrated she was, "Sorry, You're just so adorable." He leaned down and kissed her making her taste herself on his tongue.

He quickly got rid of his shirt, and his jeans to reveal he decided to go commando for the day. (Y/N) raised her eyebrow at him, and he quickly rolled his eyes and crawled back to her. "It's laundry day, don't judge me." He said before crashing his lips back against hers.

He moved the tip of his cock against her folds before slowly entering her, and making her feel every single inch of him. (Y/N) shuddered once he was all the way in, and looked into his eyes to see he was waiting for her to get used to his size again. She bit her lip and nodded her head slowly to let him know she was ready.

He smirked and started to slowly thrust into her which only drove her insane. She could hear Derek chuckling to himself but soon he stopped when she dug her nails into his back and dragged them down making him bleed just slightly. His eyes flashed red for just a second when he looked into her eyes. "Faster." She whispered.

"As you wish." He whispered before pulling all the way out and slamming back into her making her scream in name in pleasure. "Like that baby?"

"Yes, please." He was soon going at a steady fast pace, and soon they were both moaning even louder than before. She felt her release coming closer but every few seconds he would growl and tell her to hold it. (Y/N) felt her release building and building until finally he began to get sloppy with his thrusts and his grip on her hips were tightening, making her bleed just slightly.

"Cum with me." He whispered, "Now!"

They screamed each other's name as they came at the same time which made Derek almost break the headboard in the process. They slowly rode out their high until Derek slid out of her and was on his back panting. He gathered her into his arms and pulled the covers over both of them.

"I love you so much. I can't let anything happen to you." He whispered, "You are perfect for me, and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. Just don't let anyone tell you differently, okay?"

She nodded her head slowly and felt herself drifting off to sleep. They whispered their 'I love you's' to each other and were soon both asleep hoping tomorrow will be a lot easier for them.

—-

A/N: Hope you liked it. :) I'm thinking about doing a Stiles story next but not sure on that one. Let me know what you think. Let me know if I should continue with this story or not because i'mt not sure, but if you have request let me know. So should I continue or do another story?


End file.
